This is me
by LivCarin
Summary: I grew up in shadow haunt with my father Darkar, my sister's Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and my brother Valtor. I'm Bloom, and this is me.
1. Meet my family

**Ok this is my third try at this story so hope you enjoy**

"I told you to wake me up!" I yelled at my sister

"So" she responded "you don't control me"

Ugg sometimes I love my sisters to death but they can be so annoying sometimes, and don't get me started on my brother he is sweet but majorly over protective.

"Get down here" my sister called "father wants to talk with us!" she yelled

I scrambled to get ready because my father is not a patient man and the only time our father called us was when he had something very important for us.

"Ladies I have an idea" my father said as we walked into the kitchen

"And what would that be" my brother asked

"I'm going to enroll you in the schools of magic and from there you will steal the magic books and scrolls" he said

"so let me get this straight" I said looking at my father "you want US to steal scrolls from the magic school?"

"that's right" he replied

"and how do you suppose we do that?" I asked

"Simple" he said smirking "Icy, Darcy, Stormy you will go to cloud tower as senior witches" he said referring to my three older sisters "Valtor you will study as a senior specialist at red fountain" he said referring to my brother "and you will be a freshman fairy at Alfea" my father said to me.

"WHAT!?" I asked him

"You are going to Alfea" he said again

"But, but, but" I stuttered trying to come up with a good excuse

I did not want to go to Alfea I am a witch with a very negative aura I belong at cloud tower yet my father was sending me to the goodie-goodie school. YUCK.

"I'm sorry but you're the only one who hasn't gone to one of the magic schools so you will stick out less than your sisters.

"Fine" I finally relented "but if this takes too long I will leave before I'm through, got it" I said

"Understood was all he replied

"Anyway are we ready to go?" Icy asked

"Yes we are my father said. With that, my sister and brother teleported to their schools.

"Bye Darkar" I said, calling my father by his first name

"Goodbye Bloom" he said as I teleported away from Shadowhaunt.

**~Winx~**

When I got to Alfea I changed from all black to disgusting light blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt with yellow sleeves, I changed my yellow cat eyes to look cyan and straightened my hair so it looked a lot less wild, in short I looked like a real fairy. I walked up to Ms. Griselda, the head of discipline and she asked for my name

"My name is Bl- Victoria and I'm from Calisto" I said

"You may enter Miss. Victoria" Ms. Griselda said, but not without giving me a glare as if she knew who I really was

That was way too close for my liking I almost blew my cover. By the way I believe I should mention that I need to have a cover because my father is the master of chaos and lord of darkness, his children are not allowed to the schools so we all must have secret identities.

"Hi" a preppy girl said as she passed by, she had blonde hair and was wearing an orange skirt and a green shirt "I'm Stella Princess of Solaria, who are you?". She had such strong positive vibes I almost passed out. I wonder how long a dark fairy can survive in this goodie-goodie school, since we run off of dark energy it couldn't be long and I had only been there two minutes and I felt like I was suffocating. I hate Alfea.

"I'm Bl-Victoria" there I go again with the Bloom, "but you can call me Tori and I'm from Calisto" I said, and then she left just as quickly as he came.

I really hope we don't get put into the same dorm, but knowing my luck I will.

When I was assigned my dorm I looked at the sign on the door that said

**OCCUPANTS OF THIS DORM**

_**Aisha, Princess of Andros**_

_**Flora, of Linphea**_

_**Musa, of Melody**_

_**Stella, Princess of solaria**_

_**Tecna, of Zenith**_

_**Victoria, of Calisto**_

Great, just great I'm in the same dorm as Stella; this was going to be an awful year. When I walked into my room I saw the other girls where already there.

"Hi I'm Tecna" said a pink haired girl who was wearing a purple and green top matching pants and strange purple sneakers, "I am the fairy of technology" I immediately nicknamed her Tecnonerd.

"You already met me" Stella said "and I am the fairy of the sun and moon" she became the prep almost instantly

"I'm Musa from melody" a blue haired girl that was wearing a red shirt and jeans said "and I am the fairy of da-music." She was different from the others

"I'm Aisha from Andros" an African American in a pink shirt and kakis said, great we were back to goodie goodies and personally I didn't like it " I'm the fairy of waves" she became the fish

"I'm Flora and I'm from Linphea a brunette wearing a pink shirt and a green skirt "and I'm the dar- the fairy of nature" I noticed she almost said dark fairy.

I was deep in thought when I noticed everyone was looking expectantly at me and I realized I never introduced myself so I decided to have some fun so I said

"I'm not who you think I am but for now you can call me Tori" then I left without a backwards glance.

**~Winx~**

I ran off into the woods as soon as I 'introduced' myself and called my father

"hello darling" he said as he picked up, my father had always treated me the nicest because I was his youngest daughter

"hello father" I replied "I have a question for you"

"What is it my dear?" he asked

"How long can a dark fairy survive in a school for good?"

"You can last the entire school year as long as you do not share a bedroom with a Solarian fairy"

"I share a bedroom with a girl from Linphea"

"Good, now you better go before your roommates suspect something, fairies are supposed to be very social and not enjoy being alone"

"You owe me big when I get back" I said to him

"I understand, now goodbye" he hung up. i hung up as well, put a smile on my face and walked back to the dorm


	2. my first day

As soon as I went back to the dorm I was bombarded by three of my roommates

"Victoria, are you ok?" Stella asked

"Where where you" Aisha demanded at the same time

"Don't worry you can tell us anything" Tecna insisted at the same time

I was literally about to pass out from these girls positive energy when Musa whistled

"Girls, Victoria needs to breath" Flora said

"Oh yea, sorry" the three girls said as they detangled themselves from me

"Sorry for worrying you guys" I said though the words tasted vile in my mouth "I was homesick so I went to the woods around Alfea to make a call" I said

"Oh" Stella said "well we are all going to Magix's to celebrate the new school year"

"No thanks" I said

"Please Vicky" Stella pleaded

"I'll come on one condition" I said

"What" Stella said looking eager

"If you never call my Vicky again" I said

"Deal now let's go" she said dragging us out the door

**~Winx~**

When we got to magix Stella took us to her favorite café and bought us all lattes. Everything was going smoothly until I saw my sisters walk past our table, Icy made the smallest signal with her head and I flashed my eyes to cat eyes to show her I got the message. About ten seconds after they passed I told the girls I needed to make a phone call. Instead of going to the bathroom I went to meet my sisters in witches ally.

"Was that the princess of solaria" Stormy said laughing

"Miss sunshine herself" I growled

"How can you stand it?" Darcy asked as I reverted back to my normal form

"I can't, I've already run away from them once and almost revealed who I was twice"

"Well be careful little sis" Icy said to me "oh and by the way, keep an eye out tomorrow ate the dance, we have a little prank for the pixies"

"Ice, you must remember they are fairies and so am I, although I am a dark fairy. Not pixie but fairy". Once I was done with my rant I changed back into my good form and was about to walk away when I heard someone yell

"Plasma Sphere" I turned and watched as the attack hit Darcy

"Who threw that?" Icy yelled as Stormy helped Darcy up. I cowered in the corner because when icy is angry she is very dangerous. Tecna came out of the shadows closely followed by Stella Flora Aisha and Musa.

"Leave Tori alone!" Aisha yelled

"Why should we!" stormy challenged

"Because I said so" Aisha replied

"That's it" Darcy said throwing an attack at them. Icy took this moment to nod her head slightly signaling that she was about to freeze me to make it look real. We both knew that her ice coffin could not hurt me so I flashed my eyes.

"Ice Coffin" Icy yelled as my 'friends' recovered from Darcy's attack. The last thing I heard before I was completely frozen was my sisters laughing.

**~Winx~**

The next thing I was fully conscious was that we were back in the dorm room and that Stella was thawing the ice around my legs. Icy has frozen me in ice coffins many times before so I was immune to their power but I had to pretend to be cold so I started shivering

"Girl, you do realize you just took on three senior witches right?" Musa asked looking impressed

"Yeah" Flora added "and you seemed to be holding your own very well"

"Well they probably would have done worse you guys hadn't come to help me" I gagged, now I really did sound like a goodie- goodie fairy.

"Well you better get to bed and regain your energy" Aisha said "we have classes tomorrow

Everybody left to go back to their own rooms except for flora since she is my roommate

"You know, those witches seemed to be treating you well before we got there" she commented

"If you consider freezing me nice then yes they were treating me nice" I retorted

"Before that" Flora said "when Stella noticed that the bathroom was the other way she went to go get you, that's when she noticed you were in witches ally and dresses in all black"

"I honestly thought there was a bathroom over there and the black was probably from the shadows that consume that ally."

"Anyway" flora said looking annoyed "Stella came to get us and we watched them corner you"

"They wh-" I decided to keep my mouth shut and hear what Flora had to say

"We saw that you were in your normal clothes and that you were being cornered so Tecna fired the spell at them."

"Well thank you, but why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Because those three are the Trix"

"So" I replied

"So they are the three most powerful witches in cloud tower and you should stay away from them"

"Do you know them?" I asked

"Yes I've had a couple of run ins with Crystal, Jezebel and Amaya"

I stifled a laugh, now I know why my sisters never told me what their school names were.

"Well good night Flora" I said as I climbed into bed

"Goodnight Tori" she said as we both fell asleep.

**~Winx~**

The next morning I woke up disoriented, what happened to my dark walls with no windows, suddenly it came back to me I was Tori, freshman at Alfea.

"Wake up Tori we are going to be late" I heard someone, probably Musa, yell

"Coming I yelled back as I got out of bed. Today was going to be my ultimate challenge, today I was going to have to prove to the professors that my powers were based on good and not the dark power they were.


	3. The first dance

Classes went smoothly except for my last class of the day, Griselda's class went a little like this

"Alright girls I want you to transform into your Winx forms" Griselda said

All the girls managed to transform except for me

"Miss Tori please transform" Griselda said

I had to concentrate all of my Winx to transform in my good form and just as I was transforming Stella broke my concentration and my transformation came out dark.

Students gasped and Griselda looked like she was about to faint. I took this moment to try to change into my cyan fairy form but it was too late Faragonda was already there

"Sweetie what happened?" she asked me

"I don't know" I said "one minute I was focusing my Winx into transforming and the next minute it came out black"

"Well dear are you feeling ok?" Faragonda asked

"I'm a little homesick" I answered truthfully, I mean if you were in a school for good and your powers were based off of evil and darkness, wouldn't you be homesick too.

"Victoria dear, focus your Winx and try to make it come out normal" she said

I focused and my transformation came out perfect

"very good darling" she said as she walked back into the school

The rest of the class went smoothly but I could tell all the girls in my class were shaken by the fact that my Winx form came out dark.

**~Winx~**

"Tori darling, get into your dress or we are going to be late!" Stella called as she ran past me

Today was the Alfea, Red Fountain mixer. I didn't really go but Stella was not letting anyone stay in the dorm. She was so desperate for us to come that she took us all shopping and bought us anything as long as we promised to come.

Stella was wearing an orange sleeveless dress with gold accents that went down to her knees, her blonde hair was in a ponytail, on her feet she had gold sandals.

"Musa, let me do your hair" Aisha said to the music fairy

Aisha was wearing a teal dress that went down to her feet. She had her hair up in a bun with blue streaks in it. She was wearing blue flats and a couple of bracelets.

"I'm good" Musa said to Aisha

Musa was wearing a long red dress and had her short hair loose. She was wearing black flats and had black earrings in her ears.

"Aisha, you may do my hair" Tecna said

Tecna was wearing a purple bubble skirt with green accents. She had on a purple blouse and Aisha had put her short hair into cute little ringlets.

"Tori, have you seen my heels?" Flora asked me

Flora was wearing a dark pink dress that had green accents going down the skirt. She had her hair in its normal style and had dark green heels that matched her dress.

"Sorry Flo, I haven't seen them" I told her honestly

I was wearing a midnight blue dress that had a black bow tied around the waist. I had my hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing huge silver hoops to match my silver flats.

"Flora, Tori, hurry up" Stella yelled as flora found her shoes "the party started ten minutes ago"

"Coming Stella" we replied as we ran out of our dorm

**~Winx~**

The first thing I did when I got to the party was look for a secluded spot to stay but instead was dragged over to a group of boys by Stella.

"Hey schnookums" Stella said to a brunet

"Hey Stella" he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Guys" she said turning to us "this is Brandon my boyfriend"

"Hey girls" he said to us

I looked at the group that was withy Brandon and noticed Valtor, a redhead, a guy with pink hair, a guy with blue hair, blonde, a boy with orange hair and a guy with a braid going down his back. I winked at Valtor and he got the message right away, we were going to have fun with these fairy losers.

"Tori" he said coming up to me and giving me a hug "it's been forever"

"I know, it feels like it's been years Ryder" I said as I tried not to snicker at the name

"You two know each other?" Stella asked

"Of course, me and Tori are best friends" Valtor said

"Just friends?" Brandon asked in a suggestive tone

"Just friends" I stated in a tone that said that was final

"Well I'm Sky" The blonde said in an obvious attempt to keep the peace

"I'm Helia" the blue haired specialist said looking at Flora who paid him no mind

"I'm Riven" the pink haired specialist said looking at Musa who in turn winked at him

"I am Timmy" the orange haired nerd said looking at Tecna who blushed

"I'm Nabu" the wizard said looking at Aisha who didn't seem to notice

"And I'm Ogron" the red head said looking t me. I was about to turn my back on him when I caught slight dark magic coming off of him. I raised an eyebrow and he winked.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to steal Stella for a dance" Brandon said. As he said that it was like a flip had been switched and the girls and specialist started to pair off. Brandon and Stella, Aisha and Nabu, Musa and Riven, and Tecna and Timmy, the rest of us just stood around awkwardly.

"Do you want to dance with me flora?" Helia asked her, I was expecting her to say yes but she shook her head and told him no.

"Well will you dance with me" Valtor asked her, I raised an eyebrow but he just smirked at me

"I'd love to Ryder" Flora said as Valtor lead her to the dance Floor

I watched them go and felt a tap on my shoulder I looked to see sky holding out his hand

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked

"No thank you, I don't dance" I told him

"Come on please" he said starting to sound desperate

"No thanks I have somewhere I need to go" I said as I watched Ogron leave the grand hall

"Fine but save me one dance for later" he insisted

"Fine" I said as I ran after Ogron "yeah right" I muttered as I left the room.


	4. I did not see that coming

"I knew you would follow me" Ogron said without turning around

"Oh yea" I challenged as I leaned against a tree "what made you so sure"

"You want answers and you couldn't get them in there now could you" he replied with a chuckle

"True, so speak" I said to him

"What do you want to know?" he asked looking into the forest past Alfea

"Why you have dark magic" I said

"Well aren't you a powerful fairy, it takes immense power to notice my dark energy, or a dark fairy bu-" he turned "who are you really"

"Not fair I asked you first"

"Fine I have dark energy because I am a dark wizard" he said "I'm only at red fountain until a source opens in the school for bad in shadow haunt"

"We have one of those?" I asked mentally kicking myself as soon as the words left my mouth

"Ha" Ogron said "now who are you really"

I was looking for an excuse when three figures stepped out of the forest

"Ohh, Tori's got a boyfriend" Stormy said

"But I approve" Darcy said eyeing Ogron

"Girls, Focus" Icy said though I could tell she was dying to know

"Who are they?" Ogron asked

"These are my sisters" I said

"Crystal" Icy said

"Jezebel" Darcy said

"Amaya" stormy said

"You look like witches Ogron stated as he took in their dresses

Icy was wearing a pale blue dress with a black waistband. Darcy was wearing a dark purple dress with a black waistband and Stormy was wearing a Magenta dress with a black waistband.

"Well you don't look like the run of the mill specialist" Stormy stated

"Yeah, and what was that about shadow haunt?" Darcy asked

"Wait till Faragonda hears about this" Icy finished

Ogron paled "I think I heard someone calling my name" he waved at me "bye Tori" he looked at my sisters "and guest" like that he was gone

"That was great" Darcy said laughing "but seriously bloom great catch, he was practically pouring negative vibes"

"And he was cute" Icy added

"Who was cute?" Valtor asked as he joined our group

"Blooms boyfriend" Stormy said

"What!?" Valtor asked

"Blooms Boyfriend" Stormy repeated

"Oh no, no, no, no" my Little sister cannot have a boyfriend

"And why not V?"Icy asked "she is sixteen"

"So she is still my younger sister" Valtor argued

"But so are we" Icy reasoned

"But you are witches, witched cant love" Valtor shot back

"I had enough of the arguing about my love life or lack thereof so I changed the subject

"What about you Valtor, you seemed too really like Flora"

Darcy and Stormy laughed "you are in love with a pixie named Flora"

"Fairy" me and another voice said. I looked around but couldn't see anyone

"Who said that?" Darcy asked as we all took fighting positions

"Me" a timid voice said from behind a bush

"Relax guys its flora" Valtor said as she went to get her

"Tori, why do these four keep calling you Bloom" she asked referring to my siblings "and your name is Ryder not Valtor" she said looking at Valtor and what are you doing talking to-" she looked at the Trix for the first time since she arrived "Crystal, Jezebel and Amaya?" he voice wavering

"wait a second" she said looking closely at Icy" icy recoiled even though we could all tell that she found what she was looking for "you are not Crystal you are Icy princess of shadow haunt" she then looked at Valtor "and you must be her twin Brother Valtor, prince of shadow haunt. No wonder you looked familiar while we were dancing, she then turned to Darcy and Stormy "that means Jezebel is realy Darcy and Amaya is really Stormy" she then looked at me "why are you hanging out with the prince and princesses of shadow haunt?" she asked

I shook my head and made my cyan eyes turn back into cat eyes "you're Bloom, youngest of the shadow haunt heiresses"

"Bingo I replied "now you can't tell anyone our secret" I threatened

"Why would I?" she asked looking genuinely confused

"Because we are not supposed to be here"

"Neither am I" she said as she transformed into her Winx form but instead of the normal pink her skirt was black and the top had turned magenta and her boots matched her gloves turned black and the flower shaped pendant on her neck turned into a skull

"Wow" I said taken aback by the new flora

"This is me" she said "Flora, fairy of poisoned plants"

"Wow" Icy said looking at Flora "I did not see this coming"

"Me neither, but we can use this to our advantage" Darcy said

"What do you mean?" Flora asked

"Oh sweetie you are going to be a part of our plan" Valtor said to flora

"What plan?" she asked

"We are stealing the magic scrolls from Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud tower" I replied

"Count me in" Flora said looking eager

"Good" icy said "Bloom it will be your job to make sure Flora here is well informed" yes sister dearest I replied as icy scowled

"Really?" she asked "yep" I replied with a smug tone.

"Tori Sky is-"Stella stopped and froze, I turned to see that the trix were gone but she still seemed slightly scared

"Stell" are you ok?" I asked though I nearly gagged on those words

"Yeah, fine" she said shaking her head "I just thought I saw witches"

"Don't worry about it Stell, now what did you need to tell me"

"Oh yeah, Sky wanted to dance with you so I came to find you" she replied as she lead me back into Alfea's ball room.

"Coming Flora?" I asked as I followed Stella inside, had she looked back she would have noticed the dark smirks that passed over Flora and my faces.


	5. good and evil

The next day Stella took us shopping in Magix.

"Everything here is so disgustingly pink" I whispered to Flora

"I know and now I have to buy one of these disgustingly pink dresses because I'm supposed to be the sweet one" she whispered back

"I feel for you but if we survive this my sisters and I will take you shopping at the finest witch store in magix" I promised as we browsed through pink dresses

Suddenly I got a call on my phone "I'll be right back I called to the rest of the Winx

"What?" I said as I picked up the phone

"Is that really how you are going to greet me?" the person on the other end of the line asked

"After last night, yes" I replied

"Really, just because I want to make sure Ogron is good for you and you get mad" Valtor said

"That about sums it up" I replied

"Fine, but I really called to tell you that the Trix called and said that they want you to meet them in the center of town in ten minutes"

"Ok , tell them we will be there In five" I said as I hung up

I walked back into the store "Girls you know what I have never seen?" I asked

"a dress made completely out of sequins, a peacock feather crop top" Stella guesses

"Both good guesses" I said looking at her like she was crazy "but no, I have never seen the center of magix" "really" Stella asked "neither of those things are as interesting as what I said"

"Shut up Stella" Musa said looking at me "we can go if you want"

"That would be great" I replied as we walked out of the store

When we arrived at town square I didn't see anyone but apparently Aisha did because the next thing I knew she was shooting morphix at something the rest of us could not see

"Ouch!" I heard as a figure fell from the sky

"Icy" Darcy and Stormy yelled as my older sister hit the ground, hard

"Oh, you are so on!" Stormy yelled as she shot a tornado at Aisha and Musa"

"Ivy wrap" Flora said, trying to break Stormy's concentration, it worked and Musa and Aisha were released

"Stereo crash" Musa said as she aimed an attack at Darcy, Darcy dodged and the attack hit me instead. I put my hands over my ears as the stereo crash reached me "dragon arrow" I yelled aiming at the speakers that had surrounded me, the attack blew up as the arrow made contact and I flew into the air in enough time to see Darcy aim an attack at Stella

"Eternal darkness" she said taking aim, but Stella put a shield up just In time. The battle went on like this for another ten minutes before the Trix slowly gained the upper hand. I faded into the shadows knowing that this wasn't going to end well. I was just about to make a break for it when I heard

"Tori, help" Tecna was being pelted by icicles, I knew I was going to regret the next decision I made but I activated my dragon shield and ran in front of her, Icy immediately stopped firing, ne thing I knew was that icy would never purposefully hit me"

Flashback

"Come on Ice let's play" I called to my oldest sister, at this time I was about three, stormy was four, Darcy was five, and Icy and Valtor were six.

"what do you want to play?" Icy asked

"Dodge the arrows" I replied enthusiastically

Dodge the arrows was a game Icy made up when she was my age. The game is played when one person sends a group of attacks you and you must dodge them or block them

"Alright Bloom, dodge" she would always take it easy on me because she never wanted to hit me but she hadn't used her powers in a while so she was having trouble controlling her blast. She hit me in the foot and I started freezing. Icy screamed for Valtor who swiftly stopped the freezing but she cried for days just because she accidently hit her baby sister in the foot.

Present

I could tell by the look on her face that Icy was having the same flashback I was, she shuddered and Stella took this opportunity to hit her with a sun blast. Icy fell from the sky again and she fell hard. The first thing I wanted to do was run towards her but I couldn't so I muttered a small incantation that healed her wounds instantly too bad this didn't go unnoticed

"What was that?" Aisha asked as she landed beside me

"Nothing" I said as I watched Icy stand up

"Obviously it wasn't nothing" Aisha stated "or you're hand wouldn't have glowed"

"Would you shut up, I'm trying to focus" I growled at her, she backed away and I knew my eyes must have flashed

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked in a scared voice

"Nothing" I said as I sent Darcy a quick message. Just as Aisha was about to ask something else I was hit by a darkness bubble.

"Thank goodness" I whispered to myself as the battle continued. Eventually Stella let me out of the darkness bubble, by this time all the Winx girls looked exhausted and my sisters looked like they were going to faint.

"You're done witches!" I yelled

"The Trix flinched because they knew what was coming next

"Dragon fury!" I yelled though I laced a teleportation spell into it so it looked like they were being hit but really I was teleporting them to cloud tower. Once the Trix disappeared the Winx de-transformed

"Good job Tori" Tecna called

"No problem" I called back

Suddenly I heard Darcy over our telepathic line 'be ready, in two days we steal the cloud tower scrolls, tell Flora and Ogron' I smiled and walked over to flora telling her the plan

"Come on girls" Stella called "the red fountain boys are probably waiting for us

Flora and I exchanged evil grins before we boarded the bus to Red Fountain.

**~Winx~**

"Hello girls" Brandon called to us as we each went to our respective partner

"Two days" I whispered in to Ogron's ear, knowing he would get the message.


	6. Cloud Tower

"Come on Tori" Faragonda said "I know you can do better than that"

Today was the day we were supposed to go to cloud tower but we were stuck in training

"Faragonda" I said "why do we have to do this training?"

"Because" she replied "you 12 are the most talented freshman this year so Saladin and I have decided to train you extra hard to see what you can accomplish"

"But Ms. F" Flora argued "some of us had plans" at this I heard Valtor and Ogron chuckle

"Well I'm sorry flora, you will be free to go in about an hour"

'Hear that' I sent to my sisters

'Yep' Darcy replied

'We will be awaiting your arrival' Stormy said

'Meet us in the dorm' icy added before they broke the connection, from the way Valtor looked I could tell the Trix message went to him too, we looked at each other nodded and then went back to training

2 hours later

"You guys were supposed to be here an hour ago" Darcy said as me, Flora, Ogron and Valtor came into their dorm.

"Sorry" I replied "But Faragonda insisted that we were making great progress and that if we kept training we could achieve our charmix but all we accomplished was draining all of our Winx"

"Well drink this" Stormy said tossing each of us a vial "it will regenerate your powers and then you can help us get those stupid scrolls"

We drank the potion and immediately felt our Winx returning

"Now the plan is simple" Icy said "Flora and Ogron will stay here with these crystal orbs and they will warn us when someone is coming our way" she pulled out six orbs that showed every inch of cloud tower and handed them to Ogron and Flora "when we get to the scroll room, Darcy Stormy and I will stand guard outside while Valtor and Bloom go in" she finished

"Alright" we all said as we walked out of the room

**~Winx~**

The mission went smoothly until we reached the scroll room

"Bloom" Darcy said "do you think you could blast this thing open

"Sure" I replied "But don't you think griffin would notice"

"Sure but as long as you get the scrolls before she gets here nothing will happen" Stormy said

I blasted down the door and ran inside with Valtor on my heels

We looked around the room and found exactly what we were looking for but before we could grab the scrolls Griffin appeared in the room

"You were supposed to warn us" I hissed into my communicator

"Sorry but she teleported there" flora said "we didn't have time"

"What are you doing here?" Griffin demanded

"Just looking around" I said

"In cloud tower's spell vault?" she asked

"We heard that you have very powerful scrolls" Valtor said cutting the act

"Yeah" I agreed "and we came to see what all the buzz was about"

Griffin looked at us closely "who are you?" she asked

"I am Valtor, prince of shadow haunt and this is my little sister Bloom, princess of shadow haunt"

"How are you here" she asked "I thought we put up a barrier that kept out all beings from shadow haunt ages ago" she said

"Well then your barrier isn't doing a very good job" I said "Icy, Darcy and Stormy A.K.A Crystal, Jezebel and Amaya have been here for four years"

"Griffin looked shocked

"Yeah and I have been at red fountain for four years but I go by the name of Ryder" Valtor said smirking

"This is my first year but I've never encountered a barrier around Alfea" I said putting extra emphasis on the schools name

"How did you manage to get into Alfea?" griffin asked shock written all over her face

"Unlike my sisters I'm not a witch, I'm a dark fairy" I said nonchalantly

"What are you doing here?" Griffin asked again

"Getting your scrolls for our father" I said as Valtor shot an attack at her

"What is this?" Griffin yelled from inside the fire cage

"Keeping you out of the way" I replied as I used my magic to help sustain the cage while Valtor started grabbing all the scrolls he could get his hands on

"Hurry up" I called to Valtor as Griffin started trying to break the cage "I may be powerful but im still only a freshman and she is a headmistress if she gets through this cage were toast"

"Hold on Bloom I'm almost done" Valtor called over his shoulder as he grabbed more scrolls

"Hurry" I said as griffin broke through the cage

"I'm going to report you to the magic's counsel" griffin said as she stood up

"Which leads me to problem number two" I said as I regained my power "Via mentis"

"Who are you?" griffin said

"Well that handles that" I smirked as I turned back to Valtor

"Dark blast" I heard Griffin yell behind me but it was too late I didn't have time to put up a shield. Suddenly a shadow came in front of me and put up a shield, the shield deflected the blast and the mysterious person turned to us he or she raised a hand and teleported us back to the trix's dorm room. The last thing a saw before we left was a flash of red.

**~Winx~**

"That was too close" Darcy said as she paced the room

"Yeah" Stormy agreed "the two of you could have been caught"

"And what were you thinking telling Griffin everything" Icy al but yelled

"We got them didn't we" Valtor said as he leaned against the wall

"Yeah but barley" Flora said

"Whatever" I replied "just send us back before Saladin and Faragonda notice us missing"

They teleported us back to our dorm where Flora and I spent the rest of the day. I didn't think about the person who helped us until late that night when all I could think about was that streak of red.


	7. You have a what?

'Bloom come to cloud tower, we have something to tell you' my sisters sent me through our telepathic connection

'Ok on my way' I sent back. Ten minutes later I flew into the Trix dorm room in my dark Winx form. The first thing I noticed was the Trix, the next thing I noticed was Musa

"Musa!" I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating but she was still there "Musa" I said frantically "did they kidnap you? Are you ok?" Musa just looked at me "relax Bloom" she said as my mouth dropped open, no one knew my real name except for Flora but you know the story behind that

"Bloom, meet our spy" Icy said

"Musa is your spy?" I asked incredulously

"Yes, she has been working for us all year"

"Wait" I said suddenly realizing something "Why do you have a spy?"

"To keep an eye on you" Icy replied

"I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me" I said defensively

"Didn't she help you escape cloud tower" Darcy reasoned

"That was you?" I asked looking directly at Musa

"Yep" she replied "once you broke into the spell room Icy, Darcy and Stormy knew that griffin would be alerted so they called me"

"And your shirt, was that the streak of red I saw?" I asked almost afraid of the answer

"Fine I'll give you that one but when else did I need a spy" I defended

"You haven't yet but you will need her help next week" Darcy said

"What's next week?" I asked looking at the four other girls in the room

"Bloom, don't you remember" Stormy said

"No, that's why I asked" I replied making a rude gesture at her

"Next week is the day of the royals" Icy replied

"So" I said "I don't think I need someone to watch me while I sit on the couch and avoid the festivities"

Icy, Darcy and Stormy exchanged a look and Musa rolled her eyes

"What?" I asked

"The day of the royals is when we are going to get the red fountain scrolls" Musa said

"Oh" I said finally understanding the plan

"Now you and Musa better get back before the ray of sunshine notices that you are gone" Darcy said

"Ok, I'll see you soon" I said to my sisters as I jumped out the window

**~Winx~**

When we got back to the dorm Musa sat down on the couch and looked at me expectantly

"What?" I asked plopping down beside her

"I know you have questions" she stayed "so ask"

"Ok" I replied "first how long have you been working for them"

"About four years" she said

"Four years" I replied incredulously

"Yep, I used to be a cloud tower witch, we met freshman year and I have been working for them ever since, this year they brought me here to watch over you"

"So you are a witch?" I asked

"Yes, I am also a resident of shadow haunt"

"But if you are evil, how did you fall in love with Riven?"

Musa laughed "if you ever meet the guy you would understand why I fell for him, if I didn't know any better id say he was from shadow haunt"

"Ooh" Stella said coming out of her room "Is Musa talking about her crush"

"No" Musa said defensively jumping up to face her

"Whoa, chill" Stella said "I was just messing around"

"Good" Musa said sitting back down

"Musa's just stressed" I said, Musa shot me a glare, and I glared back daring her to defy me

"Well anyway" Stella continued oblivious "the rest of the girls and I were going to this new club in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us"

"Sure" we replied at the same time

"Just let us get dressed"

**~Winx~**

"Alright girls this is it" Stella said "let's go make our mark"

We were standing in front of the new club Fairy Dust and if I do say so myself we looked amazing

Aisha was wearing a strapless aqua dress that went mid-thigh and had her hair up in a ponytail, she was wearing matching flats and lots of sparkly jewelry.

Flora was wearing a pink belly shirt and black jeans she had on two inch heels, her hair was in two ponytails and she was wearing black diamond earrings

Tecna was wearing a dress that went down to her knees but was slit right at the stomach, she had on diamond earrings and a matching neckless, and she had on flats.

Musa was wearing black booty shorts and a crimson red top, she had on knee length boots that were the same color as her shirt and had hoop earrings that were black as well.

Stella was wearing a neon orange tank top and a matching skirt that stopped mid-thigh, she was wearing yellow wedge heels and tons of sparkly jewelry that was the same color as her shoes.

I was wearing a black dress that went down slightly past my knees and had an orange pattern around the hem so every time I moved it looked like I was on fire, I was wearing black flats and had my hair up in a high ponytail I was wearing a lot of fire themed jewelry

**~Winx~**

When we walked into the club the first thing I noticed was that the specialist were there. Stella insisted that we go talk to them

"Hey Brandon" Stella said as she got to their table

"Hey Stell" he replied giving her a kiss

"Hey Ryder" Flora said as she walked over to Valtor

"Hey sweetie" he replied sounding like a real specialist

The same thing happened with Tecna and Timmy and Aisha and Nabu

"Musa went over to Riven and I joined them

"Hello riven" I said as I joined them

"Hello Tori" he said putting extra emphasis on my name

"Then he knows?" I asked directing my question at Musa

"He's always known" she said then dropping her voice she finished "Valtor told him

I turned to riven who was looking at me intently "well then welcomed to the team"

**~Winx~**

Later that night while Aisha, Tecna and Stella were dancing with their boyfriends and Helia and Sky had gone out to get some air the remaining six of us had A MEETING

"You know the plan right?" I asked the boys

"Yep, we distract you girls lead and defend and the Trix will grab the scrolls" Valtor Sid

"Good" I said as I leaned back in my seat

"Next week red fountain will be ours and there is nothing anybody can do about it" our laughs filled the room as we thought about what was yet to come.


	8. The downfall of Red Fountain

"Ok" I said as we walked into the day of the royals "You know the plan"

"First we wait until the specialist start the dragon wrangling and Valtor will 'accidentally' lose control of his dragon" Musa started

"Then while his dragon is on the loose we will lead the trix to the vault and they will sneak in to scroll vault which will be unguarded" Flora added

"And finally when the Trix give us the signal that they have gotten the scrolls we will tell the specialist through these communicators" I held my arm up to show the communicator dangling from my wrist "and tell them to defeat Valtor's dragon and no one will suspect a thing" I finished as we all laughed

"Now we'd batter go find the other girls before they become suspicious" Flora said looking at her watch

~Winx~

"Doesn't Brandon look so cute in his uniform" Stella said

"And Riven looks tough next to his dragon" Musa said as I elbowed her

"Come on Tori" Aisha said "we all know you think Ogron looks sexy"

"But we can't forget what you think about Nabu" Flora cut in

"Don't make fun Flora, we all know you like Ryder" Tecna added

"Well in that case we can't leave out Timmy" I said with a sly grin

"Which reminds me we can't forget Helia and Sky whom have an interest in two of our girls" Stella said as all the girls looked at me and flora

"What?" we asked blushing

"As I was saying they have an interest in two if our girls but those two like other people"

"Well I'm sorry for liking Ryder if it makes you feel any better" Flora said in a huff

"That's not what I was saying" Stella defended

"But it's what you were implying" Flora retorted as she stood and marched off.

"You didn't have to make her feel bad" I said as I started to go and see if Flora was ok

"Yeah" Musa added "it's not Floras fault Tori's brother is so cute"

The girls turned to me "Brother?!" they all asked in equal parts shock and amazement

"Oh yeah" I said sheepishly "did I forget to mention it"

~Winx~

With the boys Valtor's POV

"Alright boys are you ready" I said trying to be encouraging

"Yes" they all replied except for Ogron and Riven

"Aren't you ready" I asked once all the others had left the room

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel like something is going to go wrong today" Ogron said

"Don't worry buddy, Blooms plan is foolproof" I said as I joined the rest of the specialist on the battle field

~Winx~

Bloom's POV

"Come on Flora" I called to her "we need you if our plan is going to work"

"I don't care" she replied "Stella had no right to talk to me like that"

"No she didn't" Musa said as I looked at the clock "But you will have to ask for an apology later because now we need to go" she sounded frantic at that last part

"Why, it's not like anyone else wants to steal the red fountain scrolls"

"You're right" a voice said "Because unlike you three apparently they know that that is a crime that you would go to jail for attempting

"We know we would go to jail" I said absently "That why only a select few know about it"

"Are we in that select few?" a different voice asked

"y-" I stopped and turned

Behind me were two red fountain seniors with their sword pointed at us

"Don't move" one said

"We are not afraid to harm you" the other said

"Somehow I doubt that" Flora said

"Why?" the first specialist asked

"Because you know better than to stab an innocent pixie" she replied nonchalantly

"Innocent, please" the second specialist said "tell that to Saladin"

Musa, Flora and I looked at each other "Fine" we said knowing Saladin would be on our side "Take us to him"

"Finer" the guards said as they began to lead us to where Saladin was sitting

When we arrived Saladin looked surprised to see us

"Girls what are you doing here and not in your seats?" he questioned "The festivities are about to begin

"Yes we are aware Saladin" I said in my sweetest voice "but these two caught us on our way back to our seats and assumed that we were going to steal the red fountain scrolls or something" I laughed

"Is this true?" Saladin asked turning to his students, they nodded and that's when I realized that Darcy must have been using her mind powers because I couldn't have been telling a bigger lie

"Very well, I am very disappointed in you two" he turned to us "girls you may return to your seats, the games are beginning"

~Winx~

The games were boring and uneventful to say the least, Musa, Flora and I were bored out of our minds when finally the entertaining part of the day of the royals arrived, the dragon wrangling

The dragon n wrangling started uneventful but like all good things that had to come to an end

"It's time Ryder" I said

"Why are you talking about your brother" Stella asked probably only catching the last part of my sentence

"I was wishing him luck" I said easily

At that moment Valtor 'lost control' over his dragon which started roaring and causing a big scene

Musa, Flora and I ran off and no one noticed a thing

We reached the hallway and saw the trix waiting there impatiently

"Seriously Bloom" icy said as we walked uip "were you trying to get caught"

"No" I replied "now shut up and follow me"

I lead the small group towards the vault where the red fountain scrolls were supposed to be kept and just like I had predicted it was unguarded

"Now go inside, grab all you can, and come straight out" I ordered

"You can't boss around you little pipsqueak" Stormy said

"Lay off storm we have work to do" Icy said as she pulled stormy into the scroll vault

~Winx~

We waited outside for the trix for about ten minutes before they finally came out. When they did the laughed evily and teleported away with all the stolen scrolls.

"Alright Valtor" I said into the communicator

"We have the scrolls, you can stop now"

We heard the specialist finally defeat the dragon then Valtor's voice came through the communicator

"Alright" he said "two schools down one to go"

"Let's go take down Alfea I replied" as the two of us starts laughing


	9. The final school

"Good job on the cloud tower and Red fountain scrolls" My father said through the phone

"Thank you father" I replied

"Now" he said getting down to business "how are you going to get the Alfea scrolls"

"We don't know yet father" I said "But I promise you that by this time two days from now Alfea will be in your control"

"Good job bloom" he said as he hung up

"What am I going to do" I said to myself as I sat with my back to a tree

"First you are going to relax" a voice said

I turned and saw Aisha standing behind me, she looked angry

"Then you are going to explain what the heck is going on" she finished as she sat down beside me

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything" I said looking at her

"Then why can you tell Musa and Flora, they are no different from me"

"That's what you think" I said under my breath but Aisha heard me

"Fine oh wise one, what is the difference between me and Flora"

I answered truthfully even though I knew it would hurt her feelings "I can trust flora, in a few days, you will be my worst enemy" with that I turned and walked away probably leaving Aisha with more questions than she started with

**~WINX~**

"You what!" Valtor yelled at me

"I might have been talking to dad and been overheard by Aisha" I said as I stepped away from my brother, he is usually sweet to me but when he does get angry it gets ugly. Valor, the trix and I were all sitting in a coffee shop in magix so we could talk and I just had to tell them about what happened with Aisha

"Calm down Valtor" Icy said "You are scaring Bloom"

"Yeah bro" Darcy said "you just need to chillax, it's not like she is going to tell the whole school"

"Actually she might" I peeped from behind Icy

"Oh great, now we have to erase her memory" Stormy said

"Ill handle it" I said which seemed to make Valtor relax a little

"Now" icy said getting back to business "we still do need a plan on how to take down Alfea

"I say we go for the direct attack" Stormy said

"Yeah" Darcy added "Icy, Stormy and I will get the scrolls and then we can go into our final showdown

"Isn't that risky?" Valtor asked

"Yep, but Bloom promised father that Alfea would be his in two days so what choice do we have" Icy said glaring at me

"Sorry, I was under pressure" I defended putting my hands up

"Whatever" Stormy said ignoring my surrender

"You do know that if you go for the direct attack Bloom and I can't help you, right?" Valtor asked

"Why not?" I questioned, not following

"When they attack Alfea we will need to be battling them on the side of good"

"Right" I said finally catching on

"And once we get the scrolls from Alfea we can summon father and begin taking down the magix dimension

"I like this plan" Darcy said rubbing her hands together

"When will you strike?" I asked

"Today" Icy said as we all teleported back to our schools

**~Winx~**

"Aisha, are you sure you sure you heard someone" Faragonda asked

"I'm sure" she said "and I'll bet it's someone who wants to take down Alfea" at this she glared at me, I guess my memory erasing spell didn't work as well as I thought it had

"Aisha why would you think that?" Nabu asked his girlfriend

"Because I overheard Tori talking about it"

Ok I definitely need to work on my mind erasing spells

"Now you are just talking crazy" Sky said looking at me as Valtor glared at me over his shoulder

I shrugged and continued to follow Aisha, as we got closer to the magic archive I definitely heard the trix digging around in the scroll vault.

"Do you hear that" Stella asked

"Yeah" Tecna replied "Maybe Aisha isn't crazy after all"

"Hey" Aisha said

"Just saying" Tecna said as they continued to walk

When we arrived at the door of the magic archive I started to freak out

"Maybe we shouldn't go in there" I said in one final attempt to get them to stop

"But we need to figure out who is in there" Faragonda said looking at me like I was crazy

Just then all the noise from the room stopped and I heard Darcy yell a relocation spell. All of a sudden we heard a bang come from the courtyard

"They are outside" Sky yelled "Let's go get them"

I panicked and fired a spell in one last attempt to get them to stop I fired a freezing spell, which in retrospect probably wasn't my best idea given the fact that my power comes from fire

"Bloom" Valtor said, huh I must not have frozen him "Drop the spell it's going to weaken you"

"I can't let them get to the courtyard" I said through deep breaths

'Bloom drop the spell and lead them to the courtyard' I heard icy command through the telepathic line

'But'

'Bloom I said drop it' icy yelled 'its time, we are ready, let them face us'

With that I dropped my ice spell and the next thing I knew we were all running to the courtyard, once we arrived we gathered around the outside of the yard and surrounded the trix.

"We got you now" Faragonda said "come out with your hands up"

"Hear that guys" Icy said as she stepped out of the shadows "looks like we've been caught"

"Too bad" Darcy said stepping out of the shadows and joining Icy "I was having fun"

"Well I guess we should surrender, but the fun is only beginning" stormy said as all of the Winx and specialist stepped out of the shadows

"We have you surrounded!" Mrs. Faragonda said

"Now it is time to end this" Icy said

"Just what I was thinking" Faragonda said

"Attack them Tori" Faragonda yelled to me….


	10. Ruler of the world

"Attack them Tori" Faragonda yelled to me

I looked at the trix then at Faragonda "sorry but I prefer them" I said as I flew over to my sisters

"Tori, how could you betray us and join Amaya, Jezebel and Crystal" Stella called

"Oh I don't know maybe I like them better" I said as I changed into my dark Winx form

I heard gasp resonate throughout the court yard "Winx attack" Faragonda yelled at the remaining girls

"Where do you think you are going" Flora said as she wrapped the girls minus Musa in vines

"Musa help!" Aisha called to the fairy of dark music

"Or I could do this" Musa said as she shot an attack at the girls, they all screamed as Musa and flora transformed into their dark Winx form and joined us

More gasped resonated throughout the court yard as the specialist help free the girls

"Nabu, Ryder, Ogron" attack them Saladin said

Nabu launched an attack at us but Ogron and Valtor blocked it "and suddenly I think I'm with _Tori_" Ogron said as he and Valtor flew up and joined us

"What are you doing" Faragonda called to us

"Doing what we came to do" The trix, Valtor and I yelled

"Through the powers given to us at birth" Valtor and icy yelled

The sky started to turn cloudy "we call upon our father" Darcy and Stormy chanted

The sky turned darker and the wind picked up "we now summon the shadow phoenix" I finished as Darkar appeared behind me

"Hello my children" Darkar said to the five of us

"Hello father" we replied

"Father" I heard everyone yell

"Oh yes" Darkar said "let me introduce you to the future leaders of shadow haunt

"My oldest Valtor and Icy" he said pointing to them "then Darcy then stormy" he pointed to each of them "and lastly my youngest Bloom"

"And now let me introduce you to our friends" I yelled "Meet Ogron, Flora and Musa"

The Winx gasped again

"Oh don't act so surprised" Musa snapped at them

"This is getting boring" Darcy complained

"You're right" Darkar said "attack"

Stella shot a sun beam at us but we easily dodged

"Want to see something cool?" I asked the girls, I shot a supercharged dragon fury at them which nocked everyone except sky and Helia out.

"And then there were two" Icy said as she admired her nails

"Please Tori" sky said "I know the real you is in there, please come here"

"Yeah Flora" Helia said "I know you are the sweet sensitive girl your Name implied so please show me her, not this evil creature"

"Ugg" Flora said "now I have to change my name"

"I'll help as soon as I do this" I said as I changed back into my normal Winx form

"Bloom what" Icy stopped when she saw my eyes flash

"I knew I could reach you Tori" Sky said as I landed in front of him

"You too flora" I heard Helia say and I knew she had come down beside me

"Thank you sky, I was under their spell" I said making sure my voice was full of what I hoped was love

"You too Helia" Flora gushed "I don't know what I could have done without you

At this point everyone had woken up and were watching our interaction

"Good, Faragonda said as she saw Flora and me in Helia and Sky's arms "now all we have to do is free Ryder, Ogron and Musa from this evil man's clutches"

I had expected my father to look angry but he just continued to smirk

"Return to the powers of light!" She shouted sending a blast of pink light at them

"They fell from the sky at an alarming rate but Flora and I used our magic to slow the fall

When they landed on the ground they were immediately up again and joined the Winx and specialist on the side of good

"Now that everyone is on the right side we will defeat you!" Aisha yelled at the trix and darker

"How funny you pathetic pixies" Darcy called from where they where she was hovering "You think everyone is on the right side

"Now that we have our most powerful fairies back we know everyone is on the right side" Tecna yelled

"Bloom" Icy said turning to me "You didn't tell me you were one of the most powerful fairies at Alfea"

"It took a lot of work" I said

"Stop calling her bloom" Sky yelled at my sisters

"Why?" they asked "That's the name she was given at birth"

"What do you know about her birth?" Sky challenged

"Everything" Icy replied "We were there, now let's finish this"

"Ice barrage" she said as she shot icicles at us

I was caught off guard but I was not hit, I looked around and saw that I was in a darkness bubble

"Let her go!" Stella yelled

"I actually like it in here" I said as I felt my powers rejuvenate

"Tori, that thing is making you ill" Tecna said as she tried to hit the bubble

"Oh for pete's sake" I said as I make Darcy's cage explode "Can we just end this"

I flew up and joined my family in the sky, Ogron, Flora, Musa and Valtor joined too.

"Today Alfea will crumble!" Musa yelled

"We will take over all the dimensions using the spells we have collected" Flora said

"Bow down to us or suffer the consequences" I finished

"Half the courtyard bowed but the Winx, staff and a few other students remained standing"

"We warned you" Icy yelled in pure rage, Darcy hypnotized everyone who bowed and took them out of harms reach, then the chaos began…


	11. This is me

**Alright last chapter, after I finish this story I will finish my prince charming and you guys can go to my profile and vote for what you want my next story to be. Love you all and thank you for reading and reviewing this is me.**

"_We warned you" Icy yelled in pure rage, Darcy hypnotized everyone who bowed and took them out of harms reach, then the chaos began…_

"Dragon Fury" I yelled aiming directly at the Winx and specialist (well, the remaining ones anyway)

Everyone ran for cover but Stella and Timmy were hit and immediately were knocked out cold. Brandon and Tecna ran towards their significant other but Flora wrapped them up in vines

"Luxuriant ivy" she called as her vines grabbed Brandon and Tecna's feet and dangled them above the ground.

While I was distracted watching Tecna, and Brandon struggling I didnt notice Aisha come up behind me.

"Morphix chain" she yelled as a pink chain materialized in her hand. I turned but only succeeded in being lassoed by the chain with my arms chained to my side. Aisha pulled on the rope and I was dragged to the ground and hit my head, _hard_.

"Bloom" Valtor yelled as he flew down to try to help me

"Get away from her!" Sky yelled as he swung his sword at him

"She is my sister" Valtor hissed as he shot a purple energy sphere at sky, who blocked the attack with his sword.

Darcy suddenly made clones of herself and the clones surrounded me, cutting off the access of Sky, Valtor and Aisha's morphix chain. I flew up into the air now that I was no longer forced to stay on the ground and shot and attack that hit both sky and Aisha and accidentally made impact with Valtor. Sky and Aisha were sent flying and flew into a wall. They landed with a sickening crunch sound and were both unconscious. Valtor on the other hand was pushed back slightly thanks to a shield that he put up.

"I'll give you one more chance!" Darkar yelled "SURENDER!" about half of the remaining student surrendered and joined the others. About 100 students remained and all of the staff remained.

"This is going to get good" Icy said as she froze Faragonda in an ice coffin

"Yeah we are going to smash these pixies into the ground" Stormy said but as she was about to launch her attack she was hit by an energy ball

"What?" Ogron said looking around as he too was hit by a sphere. Flora, Musa, Riven and Darcy were also hit and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I think it is you who should surrender" Griffin said as she and her student flew into Alfea's court yard.

"Wonderful" Icy muttered as she shot random blast of ice knocking witch after witch to the ground.

"Don't harm my students" Griffin yelled as she shot icy out of the sky. I looked around, Valtor and I were the only ones left. I looked at my father and noticed that he looked worried as well.

"Bloom, we need to perform a convergence spell" Valtor said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes" he replied taking my hand

"Well in that case" I said as I linked my fingers with him "Dragon fire convergence"

A giant dragon made completely out of dragon essence came from the two of us and hit the center of the courtyard. I looked down and saw all of the students that were still fighting drop completely. We had won but I didn't get the chance to celebrate because the next thing I knew I had fainted as well.

~Winx~

"Thank God, I was beginning to think that you would never wake up" Icy said

I looked around and noticed that I was back in my room in shadow haunt. I sat up and my head started throbbing. "What happened?" I asked, my head throbbing

"Well you and Valtor defeated the Alfea, red fountain and cloud tower army but used up almost all of your magic to do it" Darcy said

"You were knocked out for a week" Stormy chimed

"Well?" I asked "Did we take over the magix dimension

"Yep" Stormy said proudly "We now ruler over magix and the three schools

I cheered, all our hard work had finally paid off

"Ogron and I have full control over red fountain" Valtor said, speaking up for the first time. I looked over to him and smiled, he looked exactly the same except he had a cast on his left arm (probably from where he hit the ground)

"Will Flora be working with you?" I asked I a sing song voice

"Actually, no" he replied, seemingly unfazed by my question "Riven will though"

"Darcy, Stormy and I will be in control of cloud tower" Icy said as she sat down on the end of the bed

"And you Flora and Musa get to rule Alfea"

"Thanks" I said sarcastically

~WINX~

That night as I laid in bed and thought about our conquest of magix I heard a tap on my window, assuming that it was Ogron I went over and opened the window, I opened the window and was shocked by what I saw. Sky.

~WINX~

"Sky!" I yelled as I saw him standing on the edge of the windowsill. He put his hand over my mouth to silence me but I bit him so he let go

"Hear me out Tori" he said, I gave him a look and he immediately corrected himself

"I mean, Bloom" I nodded and let him into my room "You have five minutes I said standing across from him with my arms crossed.

"I know you are not a witch" he said

I scowled at him "Are you still claiming that I am actually a goody goody fairy"

"No" he said putting his hands up "I'm just saying that I don't believe that your father is Darkar and your mother is…" he paused "Who are your mothers?" he asked

"That is a personal question!" I yelled at him as I started pushing him back towards the window "and I think that your five minutes are up

"Bloom" he said using my real name "if you just let me have this one conversation with you I will leave you alone forever" I stopped "Forever" I repeated

He looked slightly taken aback from the fact that I was so excited about the fact that I never had to see him again but still said "Forever"

I let go of sky and went to sit on the edge of the bed "Speak"

"I have reason to believe that you are actually Bloom, heir to the throne of sparx"

"WHAT!" I shouted but quickly put my hand back over my mouth "why?" I asked

"Do you know who your mother is?" he asked

"No" I said slowly

"Do you know your _siblings _mothers" he said almost spitting out the word sibling

"Yes" I said confidently "Belladona is Icy and Valtor's mother, Tharma is Stormy's mother and Lysslis is Darcy's mother" I said smirking

"So if each of you siblings are related to the ancestral witches, who are you related to?"

"Ummm" I said nervously "I'm not sure, Father said that she died giving birth to me and refuses to talk about her"

"And how come you have wings while your sisters don't" he said looking smug

"I was trained in dark fairy magic" I said as his face slowly lost his grin

"Well in that case how do you explain this" he held up a picture of the royal family of sparx and I gasped

I looked exactly like Marion, except for my eyes of course, but we both had wild red hair and she had the sapphire blue eyes that I had used when I pretended to be fairy, she also had the same facial structure as me and was undoubtedly my mother.

"You look just like her you know" Sky said leaning down to whisper in my ear "And I'll bet anything that gold is not your natural eye color so take out those contacts"

"I'm not wearing contacts" I said as I reached up to my face to show him but when my hand came back down I had a gold colored contact on my finger. I quickly reached up and grabbed the other one, also gold. I ran over to the vanity near my bed and saw that my eyes were a sapphire blue. I screamed

Sky came over and touched me on my shoulder, I was in such shock that I blasted him but it wasn't dark magic, it was pure magic.

I gasped again and nearly fainted

"Which is easier to use?" he asked "Dark magic or pure magic?"

I summoned my most powerful dark spell but it only fizzled out, I tried to summon the same spell but with pure magic it was the most powerful spell I had ever done.

I looked at sky "Please tell me that I am not the princess of sparx" I said in an almost pleading tone

"Do you want the truth?" he asked, I nodded

"You are the princess of Sparx"

I shuddered but something in me snapped at that moment I set my resolve "My _family_ has been lying to me for years, I'm leaving, take me away, take me back to Alfea, take me to Omega for all I care just get me away from here"

~WINX~

Sky complied and took me away from what I had thought was my home for so many years. He took me to Alfea where I was welcomed with open arms (after sky explained everything). I became a good fairy fighting to regain control of magix and succeeded, my _family_ was locked up in omega along with Ogron, Riven, Musa and Flora. I was praised as a hero and Sky became my boyfriend, it was a fairy tale ending but I had yet to truly figure out who I was.

I grew up in shadow haunt with my father Darkar, my sisters Icy Darcy and Stormy and my Brother Valtor. I am Bloom and this is me, but no that wasn't right

I grew up in shadow haunt with Darkar Valtor and the trix, true

But I am not related to them, true

My parents are Oritel and Marion, true

My sister is Daphne and I have no brother, true

I am heir to the throne of sparx, true

I am Bloom and I have no idea who I really am.


End file.
